The Weasley's trip
by SangNoire
Summary: The redhead lowered her hand until it rested mere inches above the golden surface, that twinkled in the dim light. Was it some kind of twisted fate?


**Hey guys, it's me again!**

**I did a crossover some time ago ... I hope you'll like it...And after the update of that ridiculous Crossover 'Magic works' I thought you needed something of better... qualitiy XD  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter.**

**Summary: _„The redhead lowered her hand until it rested mere inches above the golden surface, that twinkled in the dim light. Was it some kind of twisted fate? She didn't know, as her hand lowered more, carefully as if it was a bird which had to observe the object sceptically, not wanting to fall down if the surface was not able to stand its weight. As her pale fingers touched the strange surface, she heard a pained scream and her world fainted into darkness."_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Prologue: You mean... cursed?**_

Ginny lifted her head and looked at her mother and father who talked to an old man as they wanted to buy something, to take it as a souvenir.

Egypt was just interessting and her brothers were very kind, even Fred and George seemed to behave... most of the time.

They had visited Charlie yesterday and he showed them the dragons. She was fascinated as she'd watched the majestic and dangerous creatures, the scaly skin slightly remembering her of the Basilisk.

She walked the path between the shabby stands and looked for a present she could take to do Luna a favor.

Her thoughts wandered deeper, leaving her drowning desperately in the fresh, painful memories of a diary and an old, unknown chamber...

She sighed and halted in front of a stand, that selled jewelry and some nice figures.

„Young lady..", she looked up and her eyes locked with the owner. He was dirty and as shabby as the small stand he conducted. Something creepy lingered in his eyes and she gulped quietly never breaking the glance.

„You wanna buy some?" His accent was really bad, but she understood what he wanted to say and crouched down in front of the merchandise. She didn't recognise the small smile, that crept over his face as he looked at her pocket. A child behind her stole out of a shadowy alley and nodded as it saw where the man was looking at. It crept behind her and tried to reach her pocket.

„I won't try." Her voice was thick with sweetness as she turned round and looked at the dirty boy.

Her smile was bright, but some would've been able to notice the angry sparkling in her glance.

The boy seemed to be paralyzed with shock and fear and he turned round to run away.

She turned and looked the man in the eye. His gaze softened a little bit and interest flickered in his eyes.

She looked at the merchandise again and found a piece of jewelry, that made her eyes shine.

„What is this?", she asked, as she noticed the eye of Uhdjat on top of the golden pyramid. It was circled by a golden ring and five golden pendulums hang down.

„They say it's cursed." He was wispering now, but it wasn't like he did it out of fear, she meant to recognize excitement.

„Cursed?", her head lifted and he saw a soft flicker of interest and fear. „You mean cursed like: „who touches me will be certainly dead in a while"? Or like: „I'm filled up with dark magic"?"

He observed her keenly, she was sure, that she saw an emotion like hunger.

„Maybe both?", he smiled.

She looked down again. The object seemed to beckon her.

„How much?", she asked. And lifted her eyes again to see a triumphant look on his face.

„450 egyptian pounds..."

Her face fell and her eyes darkened.

„...but I think it will suite you, so I want to make you a special offer."

His smile grew as her face lighted up again with a sweet smile on top pf her lips.

„Okay, tell me."

„200 egyptian pounds and a statement about your...", his eyes twinkled, „...interest."

She turned slightly pink and and took the small wallet out of her pocket.

„I'm interested in... magic. And it lookes beautiful and uncommon... and...", she smiled and handed him the money, „...the story was really interesting."

Her brown eyes twinkled and he got the impression, that she wasn't that innocent and blunt as he first thought.

He took the money and smiled. „Thanks." His hands searched one moment and he carefully wrapped the object with some paper, before he handed it over in a bag.

„Have a nice day." His smile was dark.

She looked him in the eye one last time, before she smiled. „You too, and good luck."

She turned around and carried the bag to her parents, not recognizing the short, but amused glance, before his head lowered. He seemed to blink confused and looked around as his head lifted again, maybe thinking that he only had slept for a long...long... time...

* * *

**Here we go, little Ginny got luckily spared by Tom Riddle only to buy that cursed necklace... that girl sure has no use for self-preservation! ^^**

**Now... do you think I should continue? *smirks***

***leaves cookies*  
**


End file.
